Dark Ethan
Dark Ethan is the result of Ethan permanently fusing with The Dreadseeded Human. He was 10x stronger than before and his forms are stronger than before, but he no longer has the or Reaper form. He is 42 years old. He no longer exists, after The Dreadseeded Human's consciousness was knocked out of him with an attack by Ma-Ryu in the Ma-Ryu: Dragon of Ice arc, he became the normal Ethan again. Birth Ethan was in the wilderness, on a walk with Eltrio. All of a sudden, they saw a strange, hairless being with gray skin, red eyes, and veins. Eltrio got scared and Ethan told him to run, so Eltrio went back to the house to be with Zang and Nera. Ethan talked to the being and found out he was called "The Dreadseeded Human" and was the result of an unknown Human being infected with a virus, which gave it incredible powers. They had a spar and The Dreadseeded Human sensed much energy within Ethan and was impressed. They decided they would fuse, but the Dreadseeded Human asked if he would be okay with it and if it would not cause harm to him. Ethan accepted, for he had survived receiving the Reaper brand from Paradox, which can cause people lots of pain. Ethan and the Dreadseeded Human were teleported inside of a dark dimension of nothingness. The Dreadseeded Human's body separated and split into a bunch of pixels, the pixels then merged with Ethan's body and he transformed into the Dreadseeded Human, looking exactly like it in every aspect. But then, Ethan's skin became normal and he transformed into a new Ethan. He looked the same as before except with long hair (styled in the same way as Super Saiyan 4 Goku), yellow eyes, and a scar on his face. He was also more muscular and taller. He was a new Ethan, he was Dark Ethan... Nera, Zang, and Eltrio saw Ethan. He revealed to them what had happened and then they went off to the movies. To Zang and Eltrio, the new version of Ethan seemed more fun to them. 12 Legendaries Saga When Ultimate Zion, Kuzon, , Starkiller, Lumakai, Lumakai MichaelNikad, and Lux Crystallum were on a journey looking for the 12 Legendaries who would defeat , they saw two figures. The two figures looked like black human men and had legendary energy coming from them, they were two of the legendaries. They also saw a red aura in the sky, the red aura landed and it turned out to be Ethan, though it was mistaken for one of the legendaries. Ethan, bored, was flying around the world. He got involved in their quest and found out what was going on. The two black guys joined them in their quest to find the legendaries and they camped in the woods that night. The next day, Ethan and the others went to the lookout and saw a spaceship land. A small, red teddy bear walked out. Lumakai and Ethan said the bear was cute, but then the bear started growing bigger. Ethan laughed at it because it was Nokay, thinking that was ridiculous to fight an opponent who was a red teddy bear. Then Ethan was knocked away, landing on a building and demolishing it. When the lookout crew fought Nokay and could not beat him, all of their attacks not affecting him, Ethan went all out (well, almost all out) and powered up into a Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan. In this form, he attacked Nokay at full power, but Nokay kept growing bigger and bigger. Zero, Nikad, and Ethan decided to fight Nokay as great apes. Ethan went great ape, but every attack he did just made Nokay bigger and stronger. He eventually went out of control and his tail was cut off by Ian (Starkiller), he then shrunk down into base form. Nokay was defeated and there was an explosion, destroying the entire lookout, and blowing the crew away. Zero touched a green orb and absorbed all of Nokay's power, becoming much, much stronger. After that, Kuzon and Zion decided they would work together and rebuild the lookout. Fight with Hikari Ethan was on the lookout one day when he was approached by Hikari, who told him he looked different. Ethan explained that he had fused with someone, so he told Hikari about the Dreadseeded Human. They then decided to go spar so Ethan and Hikari teleported to the Supreme Ocean, Hikari wanted to see Ethan's new power. They teleported to a cliff by the sea there, counted down and then the fight began. They flew into the sky and fought for awhile, they even fought underwater and destroyed many cliffs and caused a hurricane. Ethan went Super Saiyan and Hikari went Hidden Power, after fighting for a while, Ethan went Super Saiyan 3. Ethan was blown away by a powerful attack of Hikari and landed in a snowy wasteland, far, far, away. They then decided to go to an alien planet of black deserts and rocks with no life (not even plants) so Hikari could show him his most powerful form, Supreme Super Saiyan God. It took a while for Hikari to transform, and when he finally did, the entire planet shook and there was an earthquake, sandstorm, and volcano eruption. Lava geysers came out of the ground everywhere and then the entire planet blew up, Hikari and Ethan were blown off of the planet and all that was left of it were flaming meteors. The explosion damaged Ethan just a little bit and he reverted back into base. Hikari only showed him his strongest form, since he couldn't control it enough to fight in it. Hikari reverted into Super Saiyan God and fought Ethan, who had transformed into his powerful Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan form. Hikari launched a very powerful blast and there was a beam clash, but Ethan swirled around, channeling the entire attack into himself and blasting it into Hikari. It caused a huge explosion and a mushroom cloud in space. They were both hurt but were still standing and decided to stop for now, the fight ended in a tie. Hikari told Ethan that it had been a good fight, they then teleported away. Ethan, back in base form, teleported back to the lookout and sat down on a bench. He then said, "I'm hungry". 10 Year Timeskip (1052 - 1062) Ethan started working as a Construction Worker at Harold's Construction Outlet in East City on Tuesday, December 24th, 1052. In his spare time, he worked out and trained for fighting. 10 years passed from 1052 to 1062, Ethan was now 34. He made lots of money with his job, hoping to make enough money to send Eltrio and Zang to decent colleges. Fight with Nacule Ethan had a fight against Nacule and was able to infect Nacule with the Dreadseed Infection, weakening Nacule. They both got tired of fighting so Nacule agreed to remove anti ki from Ethan and Ethan agreed to remove dreadseed infection from Nacule. Technically, Nacule won, though Ethan put up a very good fight. (See the battle here, PAGE RP: Dark Ethan vs Nacule) Holy Apocalypse Saga On a new, sunny day on February 2nd, 1063, Kuzon and Helena were throwing a party on the Lookout for their 22nd anniversary. Kuza and Kuzisa were taking care of poor puppies. Ethan, Leogian, Hikari Minato, , and Axel were there as ExistialOrder well. Everyone was enjoying their time partying for about 15 minsutes, until, all of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black, and a huge, thick barrier surronded the Lookout. 2 lghtning bolts struck down next to each other, and two glowing men figures appeared. Everyone looked, as Kuzon shoved his mouth full of corn bread. Everyone questioned the two men, the two...beings. One of them soon revealed himself as a member of the Ancient Existial Order--that they were sent by a "superior power", and that it was not important to know of that. They stated that there is an unknown force, energy, power sensed by the Gods, and that it was greater than the Gods, and was located somewhere in the 5th Universe, East Galaxy. The Beings said some more, that it was greater than they have ever faced, and may be Kochaku. They disappeared, and Earth went back to normal. The Crew started seperating into teams, and Android 0 used his teleporting powers to teleport the crew to another universe--the 5th universe, which none of them had ever left this universe before. Before they left, Kuzon Jr. came, claiming he couldn't get to the Lookout because it was gone...so the barrier must of made the Lookout invisible. Kuzon Jr. wanted to go with Kuzon, on his first universal trip, since he was a grown man now. Zang and Eltrio wanted to go with Ethan, and Zang was older so Ethan chose him, but then reluctantly, decided Eltrio should go too. It was Zang, Eltrio, and Kuzon Jr.'s first major trips with their fathers, when they were of age. Hikari teleported all of the humans back to the Kai Planet, where they would be safe. The Crew took one last look at Earth, as they may never see it again. They went into Android 0's portal, to the location of the strange power--Axel, Ultimate Ian, Android 0, Hikari, Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Zang, Ethan, Eltrio, Leogian, 14th Saiyan, Hunter, and Geyser. The Crew came out of the portal, and landed on a red, barren planet, somewhere in the 5th Universe (the DB one is the 7th). This was the first time they seen another universe. It was amazing, planets with different shapes, it felt different and was breathtaking. Triangle and cube planets scattered the skies, new history and locations to explore. But they didn't have time to adventure. They had to save existence. The Crew looked around for what to do and look for, and as Kuzon was walking, he was attacked by a giant black squirmy tentacle that came out of the ground! The tentacle started beating him around until Ethan destroyed it with a Destructo Disc. Kuzon and them kept walking, until they seen a large city nearby. They flew in to it. In the city, the buildings were plain metal, with an unreadable language on it. They noticed a large light, beaming into the sky. This must be it. As they were about to go to it, a bunch of small beings appeared around them in robes. Hikari told them they were from another universe, and the being said "We know", and then started unleashing attacks on everyone. Everyone started fighting multiple small beings, blasts everywhere. Ethan shot Death Beams everywhere, killing most of them, until Hikari destroyed the entire area with a Kiai. There was nothing around but dirt, but the light beam was still there, and it was coming from a huge, nearby crater. The Crew went to the crator and looked in. There were even bigger beings in red robes, bowing down to a fountain where the beam was coming from. They seemed to ignore the Crew, and just kept bowing and chanting. "Rise my master, chief of plans and eminence in the dark. Rise to succeed in your evergoing plan of dominance over the universe. Rise to scope out and destroy all whom oppose you. You are the true leader, the true king of this world, this realm. Rise to become one, a true God, a true evil. Rise, Kochaku, rise to your challenge, and let no one oppose you!", said the large being. After Kuzon poked one, it looked back with huge, glowing eyes, and started attacking. He stood up, the other 2 destroyed easily. He started stomping around, and stated his name was Reihai-Sha No Waru, and he was the Head Priest who worshipped Kochaku, trying to summon him from his death, which the Lookout Crew put upon him. He started attacking the crew, which used attacks like Death beams, head smashers, paralyis and destructo discs. Soon, the being summoned millions of large tentacles to spurt from the ground all over the planet. The Crew had to cut these tentacles, as they attacked and threw people. Kuzon tried to touch the Fountain and Beam to see what would happen, but his arm ended up getting paralyzed, and he could no longer fight. Leogian had to heal Kuzon, which took a long time. Kuzon told Kuzon Jr. to take his place as the head of the team for a while. They defeated the being, who threw a temper tantrum before disenigrating into white, glowing ash. Kuzon Jr. dug through the ash, and found a Scroll. It stated they were trying to summon Kochaku. COTU All of a sudden, everything started spinning and flattening, and the crew was in a sort of, black, dark realm. They didn't know what was going on. Out of no where, a giant, glowing light appeared in front of them. The light stated, it was the eternal Creator of Existence (COE). COE told the Crew that Kochaku's power is now greater than his, because Kochaku went back in time and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, the staff used to create the multiverse. Kochaku now had greater power than COE, but that the Lookout Crew could change that by blackmailing Kochaku and doing what he did. COE told them that they would need to go back in time, and get the Staff from the Maze of Izami, a maze that was now haunted by Kochaku's evil minion monsters, that the Crew would have to face. Everyone was amazed to actually TALK to the Creator of Everything, and it was an honor. COE said there was no time, and he then transported the Crew to 4,000,000 Before Age, just moments before the time Kochaku stole the Staff in the main timeline. The Crew found themselves in a blue, glowing castle hall, and the castle was falling apart. They needed to get through it quickly. Kuzon was being healed, and Kuzon Jr. took the lead. Android 0 was the first to encounter an enemy, who revealed himself as Hadō (japanese for hard). Hado was a large, white monster. He attacked 0. Ethan soon got to him in the maze, and used Dreadseed powers on him, which made him grow red veins, before exploding. He blew Kuzon Jr. away, which made KJ turn white and sick for a temporary time. It could've killed him. Hikari had kept going solo, as he tried to find the exit. Before he made it to the end, a wall closed in on him, and a large, black creature, with multiple limbs came forth from the wall. It roared, and attacked Wikian. Ethan got to it, and infected it with Dreadsead, as Kuzon Jr. tore its head off, it exploded and died. After this, all the halls in the Maze of the Izami Castle, disappeared, and it was one, old dirty castle room. It was still full of the odd glow, blue feeling. Hikari and them approached the door, and Kuzon Jr. opened it, and a giant man eating lion monster sticked its head out. Kuzon Jr. quickly closed it..but another one next to it appeared. It had a large lock on it, with odd symbols and language. They had to get the code, so everyone went off looking around the castle for clues. Kuzon Jr. went into a room, and found a wet clay tablet behind a chest, and brought it out. It had the same symbol on it, but he couldn't decode it. He had 14th Saiyan summon a Portal to The Great Library, where he could find information on it. Kuzon Jr. disappeared into the portal. Kuzon finished his healing, and Kuzon Jr. came storming back out with a large wet book. He laid the book down, and started flipping pages. A dead bat carcass was in one--which he, shooed away. He found the same symbol on a page, and it said "For this Riddle shall solve the Izami Puzzle; Fox, Bear, Dragon, Bear, Owl". Kuzon Jr. used the code on the door, which Hikari and Hunter were using heat vision on trying to weaken the lock. The door opened. The Crew all jumped in, a huge, empty dark room. It had wet stone walls. The door shut by itself. The Crew used auras to light the room. Kuzon Jr. looked around the room, before coming upon--a skeleton! He picked up a journal from the skeleton's hands, and looked in it. "Day 4 - I am starving, and the entire Lookout Crew...they are all dead, gone..Kochaku killed them! Helena, everyone is dead..I don't know what to do..It's all over..". Kuzon Jr. and everyone else looked at the book, in utter fear and terror. In another timeline, the Crew must've failed and were all killed and the universe was damned. There were skeletons everytwhere, and the Crew went around, looking at their alternate-timeline-skeletons and reading their fates, which disturbed them. Soon, a large orb..a glow of light appeared in the room, lighting it. It was Kochaku! He was surrounded by dragons, and shards of energy. He stated that no one will have dominion over him. He smashed a Staff on the ground, which the walls of the room fell down, and they seemed to be in space..Kochaku started laughing hysterically, and smashed the Staff down, destroying the entire Northern Universe. He smashed it again and again, destroying every Universe until almost all of existence was gone except them. Everyone watched Kochaku in mere terror, as everyone was killed universe-by-univese. Kochaku then disappeared. COE appeared where he was. COE explained that he was weakened since Kochaku went back in time, and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, which held most of his power to create things. COE said the only way to get him back to full power to stop Kochaku, was to go back in time (which they already are in 4 billion Before Age right now) and get the same staff, but from 4 billion years in the past. COE opens a portal leading to a small room, which everyone goes in, he then disappears. The room is small and leaky. Kochaku is laying there, sleeping, with a barrier around him that no one can get through. The Crew is in 900,000,000,000 Before Age. There is a large glowing orb in the center of the room and nothing else. The orb has a Staff floating inside of it, which is the Zen'no Pawa at a former time. Kuzon Jr. lets Ian take the Staff. As Ian approaches the Staff, he is blocked, and a stone appears, with a riddle on it. "What is your name?". Ian answers it, the stone disappears and another one appears. "What do you want the Staff for?". Ian answers it seemingly correctly, and the barrier dissipates. Ian grabs the Staff, which is a holy honor, as the Staff was used in the creation of everything. Ian would be the honored one to hold it, as he earned it. Kuzon Jr. told 14th to teleport them back to the red, barren planet that the beings were summoning Kochaku on. The Crew appeared on the planet, and didn't understand what to do next. COE appeared, stating that it was time for the final bout. Megasphere COE opened a portal, and said that Kochaku would be weakened because of Ian's presence with the Staff. He said there are now two staffs, the one that Ian got from the past, and the modern one Kochaku has, and Kochaku has ruined the modern one with his evil. The crew entered the portal, ready to end this. Inside of the portal, the crew was once again, on the other side of Kochaku at the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō. "NO ONE WILL SURPASS ME! I AM PERFECT!" yelled Kochaku, as he shoved his Staff inside of the Sphere, which triggered an evil eruption across the dimensions. All of Existence then started turning white. Once the white met, it was all over. The Crew began to fight Kochaku. Kochaku attacked them mainly using large Shockwaves that were sent across the universes. Hikari used attacks that tore through Kochaku's head and sent him through dimensions. Kochaku punched and kicked them minorly, and they used their best attacks on him, which he seemed to be unaffected by most of them. BattleAtSphere Finally, it was time to end this. All of Existence was only 1 foot away (literally) from being completely and eternally destroyed. Ian was holding the sphere, and the entire Lookout Crew came together, and formed the eternal Ancient Spirit Bomb, which held the power of every good soul that has ever existed or will exist. They launched it at Kochaku, which the Creator also helped with the bomb. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the bomb ripped through Kochaku, which Kochaku said his final words, before being quickly shredded to shards of energy, existence an inch away from total destruction. Ian took the Staff, and shoved it in the Sphere quickly, and everything turned white. The whiteness disappeared, and everything was dark and blue-glowy again. The Crew was tired, as they used all of their energy. COE appeared, and took his staff from the Sphere that Kochaku put in. He filled the Staff with good energy again. COE thanked the Crew for helping ensure ultimate survival. COE and the Crew talked, and COE said everyone could have one question. The most siginificant, Ethan asked. Ethan asked what COE's real name is. "Amayirot Arika" he said (obviously a play on the creator of Dragon Ball). COE said he would have to send everyone back to Earth. They said goodbyes to the almighty Creator, as he floated back into the sky and disappeared. The Crew then appeared in a swirling enigma. The Crew found themselves back on the Lookout, and everything seemed back to normal. Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Ian, Ethan and the others with partners, made out with their wives, while they met back up with their families. Helena said that in Other World, the Kais kept them updated with how the Crew was doing. Everything went back to normal, with no more Kochaku. Not for the next trillion years.. Battling Genakun Ethan was flying around one day while eating a piece of fruit, when a mysterious figure flew out of nowhere and stole his piece of fruit. Ethan asked who the figure was, but he just taunted Ethan. They had a battle. Ethan was in base form, the whole time in the battle. The fighter was knocked through several buildings in the fight and some of his attacks were dodged by Ethan, however, his burning attack did a little damage on Ethan. Ethan told the fighter to go all out and show him his true power, so the fighter powered up but then farted...it didn't work. The second time, he powered up into a Super Human and became much stronger, he managed to damage Ethan a little with his Scatter Slash. But..it was not enough. Even then, the fighter was no match for Ethan. The fighter was knocked out by Ethan's powerful kick. When he woke up, Ethan asked the fighter who his name was, the fighter said his name was . Ethan asked Genakun if he wanted to be apart of a team which protected Earth, Genakun said yes, so Ethan showed him the lookout, home of The Lookout Crew. Genakun decided he'd join when he found out there was a pool on the lookout because Genakun liked swimming. And thus, Genakun became a member of the crew. Kuzon's Reunion One day, in March 1063, Ethan was flying by and noticed that a Saiyan space pod had crash landed. He noticed Kuzon near it, so he landed and asked what was happening. Three Saiyans emerged from the space pod, two men, and a woman. The Saiyans revealed their names were , , and . Their power levels were nothing special, the Saiyans had power levels of average Saiyan warriors from before Planet Vegeta's destruction. Kuzob revealed he was on Earth looking for his lost brother, then he found out, it was actually Kuzon who was his lost brother. Ethan introduced himself to the Saiyans and told them he was the clone of a , but he was not a pure Saiyan, as he had gained Dreadseed and Human genes from fusing with The Dreadseeded Human. Kuzon's siblings revealed that they would search for their mother, and that she was not actually dead. Lord Kuzon's wife, Oora, was a weaker Saiyan with a power level of only 800. Oora did not approve of his evil ways, and so, she was exiled. Kuzon's siblings were centuries old but had survived due to drinking eternal life potions before they were exiled, and so did Oora. Kuzob, Kuzak, and Kuzima had looked for planets to live on for years, but they were discriminated against by the inhabitants, who thought they were trying to take over their planets. On one of these planets, Kuzak had an affair with an alien woman, which resulted in the birth of Kuzmek. Kuzob, Kuzak, and Kuzima all came to the lookout and started living there. Zang asked Ethan who they were, but then later left because he had to go on a date with Jun. 8 Year Timeskip (1063 - 1071) Eight years passed from 1063 to 1071. Ethan had spent much of his time working his job as a Construction Worker, but trained in martial arts in his spare time. His strength increased after 8 years, he became stronger. Ethan also became a grandfather during this time, since Eltrio and Kuza had two children, Knox and Mae. Zang and Jun had a son named Hex. Ma-Ryu and the Dragon Realms! April 6th, 2014 On a normal April day, in 1071, the Lookout Crew and friends were chilling and doing good on the Lookout. A portal suddenly appeared out of no where. An old messenger man, fell out, puking a jello-like substance. Kuzon, Ethan, Hikari, Polari and Hikari, who were there, was confused what this was. The messenger said he had a message from the god, . He wanted to see the Lookout Crew immediately. Right before they were about to enter the portal, Kuzon's siblings; Kuzak, Kuzima and Kuzob walked out, demanding that they destroy this "dragon god" who thought he was superior to the Saiyans. They were very arrogant and brash. Kuzon knew that if they went with them, they would only cause trouble.. But they went into the portal quickly, and equipped Saiyan Alpha Armor, a more thick better armor, with shields and swords. The others went into the portal. Inside the portal, they were falling in a huge white enigma. They landed in a huge lake of energy, in a white realm. Everyone trekked foward, until finding a huge gate, where a god, Ryukami was on a throne. He talked to them for a while. Kuzak and his siblings started threatening Ryukami, and tried to fight him. He beat them easily. Ryukami said the Lookout Crew needs to defeat Ma-Ryu, an evil Dragon god. They then began their adventure. A portal opened and they went in. They were in a forest. At the end, was flats. Huge snake-like monsters appeared from the ground, and attacked them. Hikari, Ethan, Polari and the siblings fought them off. The siblings were very violent, ripping out their organs and threatening other crew members. They then transformed into Great Apes and tore them to shreds. Everyone did. They were made of ice and hard to beat, but they were beaten after a while. They then continued on, seeing a gate ahead. The gate was in front of a large white ice castle. A large icy Gargoyle was guarding it. It immediately attacked. It was very powerful. Everyone used their most powerful attacks and blows. Ethan saved Kuzima from one of his attacks. He shot Ice Shards and such. He froze the siblings, but before that, he ripped off Kuzob's arm, in which he screamed and bled. They fought the Gargoyle for a long time, before he was defeated by one of Hikari and Ethan's attacks. Kuzob was trying to break into the gate, which then came down. The Kuz siblings stuck together, there for each other like a clan. Ethan led them into the castle, which was a large room with a staircase with a huge dragon above it. The dragon came down, stating it was the end and his name was Ma-Ryu. Everyone began attacking. He was extremely powerful, and damaged everyone. Zero, Ethan, Hikari, Polari, and the siblings fought hard and well. Ethan blocked Polari from a large attack launched at Polari. The siblings didn't do so well however. When Kuzak was hit with an attack by Ma-Ryu, he was knocked off guard, and then the dragon swooped in and took a huge bite out of him, tearing his body in half, and instantly killing him. Kuzob, also seen it, and angrily transformed into Super Saiyan for the first time (but he trained a lot prior to this so it was easy). He tried fighting Ma-Ryu but was easily knocked away, and was bitten in, and instantly killed by Ma-Ryu as well. Kuzima tried it, but Ma-Ryu shot a spear at her, which lodged into hear chest, almost killing her. She fell back and was bleeding heavily, and was cold. She covered herself in her brother's bodies to try to keep warm. She was done fighting, while everyone else was trying hard. Now there was only Ethan and Polari left, with Kuzima sitting in the corner, slowly dying. Ethan shot a 10x Super charged Kamehameha at Ma-Ryu, which destroyed the entire castle. Kuzima pointed at something far off in the distance that she saw, but everyone was busy fighting. She couldn't talk because her throat was freezing. Ethan finally noticed, and went off to see what it was. Far out from the castle, there was a huge field of ice cubes with bodies of people, from different races in them. Three of them were Namekian, Tuffle & Saiyan. The Tuffle was short and had a gun, the Namekian was a large powerful looking man, and the Saiyan was a small woman with bushy brown hair. Ethan melted the ice cubes and they stood up, looking around confused, asking "where am I?". Ethan and Polari yelled at them to help, but they didn't even notice. They were in another realm. Kuzima kept yelling "heat.. heat...". Ethan used heat on them, and they became solid. They then looked around and noticed Ethan and them. The Saiyan woman attacked the Tuffle after seeing him, but Ethan broke them up. They then started fighting the Dragon, the Namekian doing most of the work. Ethan destroyed the Dragon's eyes with a 10x Kamehameha. Polari used a huge Supernova which badly damaged him. The Saiyan mother ran to Kuzima, and knew her--it was her daughter! She also recognized the other bodies as her sons. Ma-Ryu attacked Ethan with a huge attack, which hit Ethan but--it knocked the Dreadseed powers out of his body! Ethan fell to the ground, becoming normal Ethan again. He then started dying from the power. Polari and Ethan used their final attacks; all for one. Ma-Ryu was then permanently destroyed in a huge explosion, so as all else. Polari was knocked unconcious, and Ethan fell, proud but dying. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima asked why he didn't want to be revived or healed. Ethan said: "I don't want revived for a year, I will train in Other World. Tell everyone..". Ethan then died in Kuzima's arms. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima were the only ones left. They picked up Kuzak, Kuzob, Ethan's bodies and put them on their shoulder, same for unconcious Polari. The messenger appeared again, thanking them for their service. A portal appeared back to the realm, and they entered. They approached Ryukami, who thanked them and offered Kuzima a reward. Kuzima didn't want it, she wanted it given to her mother. The woman's name, was Oora. Ryukami lifted Oora's power lvel by 10,000, and revived Kuzak and Kuzob for them. The two were silent until back home. They then left the realm, back to earth, the way they came. When getting back on the Lookout, the messenger puked again. Kuzon was in the kitchen cooking. The messenger went in and told him everything that happened, including Ethan's death. Kuzon knew he had to tell Eltrio and Zang. Everyone else met and talked. Kuzon went out to the Lookout, and told the siblings they did well but were arrogant, and to get in and wash their hands. Kuzon looked around, but something bumped into him; his mother. He wondered who it was at first, but then she claimed she knew who it was.. She jumped up and hugged Kuzon, as it was the first time Kuzon ever met his mother, and that they ever seen each other since she deported him to earth in 736. She was in Ma-Ryu's realm the entire time, trapped in an ice cube, so was 1 member of every other race, as Ma-Ryu was taking their soul power. The entire Kuzon family met and introduced her. Everyone else mourned over Ethan's death. Kuzon went and told Eltrio and Zang about the death of him. They were struck hard. Everyone knew there was nothing else to do, so they resumed. Kuzon's mother lived in Kuz Manor now, and they had a LOT to get updated on. Forms *Super Saiyan 1-6 * Supreme Super Saiyan 1-6 * Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan - Is far stronger than SSSJ6, being equivalent to Ultimate Super Saiyan, especially after his power boost * God State Dreadseeded Form After he permanently fused himself with The Dreadseeded Human, Ethan gained the following abilities: Techniques: Dreadseeded Infection - Dreadseeded Human can infect other life-forms with the same mutation. The infection is rendered by his/her choice, however not everyone can be infected and turn Dreadseed. The result all depends on the situation, Ethan can make one person corrupted or for that matter hundreds as "loyal" but insane/corrupted followers. To which can/will upon his decision create locations of dreadseed energy. Hatred Towards Everything - Being of the original Dreadseeded mutation, Ethan/the Dreadseeded Human obtains the same traits of extreme hostility and awareness. He is capable of detecting, noticing, sensing and even sensing when the presence of beings which aren't even in range. In fact it doesn't have to sense you to know that you are there. It already knows you are there! Enraged Dreadseed - Hatred towards anything that even tries to challenge it or not makes Ethan/the Dreadseed human's physical attacks increase 10,000x every half hour outside of combat; however inside of combat that number is actually of 100,000x every hour when extremely irritated. Dreadseeded Armor Ward - A black aura of deafening Dreadseeded energy. This is in to the extent the Dreadseeded Armor's maximum defense. It is an EXTREME hardened material, forged into an armor. The density being quite out of the this world. Offers a 150x protection against most physical, kinetic, and ranged attacks. Shrieking Terror - Ethan can cause the very existence of fabric of space/sound to completely make its opponent immediately flee in terror. Has a 150% chance in stunning those caught in the scream to be completely immobilized for several long seconds. Immunities & Perks Basic Perks: *'Blood Feast' - With the possibility of wounded comrades that come into play, Ethan will do additional damage done towards his opponent by x50. *'Corruption' - The basic corrutpive powers of the Dreadseed causes Ethan's initial damage done to be further increased again while at the same time reducing the damage taken and overall by x5. *'Strength of Will' - This only applies directly towards Immunity towards the Immobilization done to them. Ethan has the ability to immediately resist/ignore the first immobilization done to him from the opponent. Cannot be done twice, only once. Just like the other Dreadseeded animals or creatures, this creature is also immune to the following things that would otherwise hinder anyone/anything else: *'Immunity towards extreme Immobilization'(Ethan cannot be completely hindered, stopped or otherwise slowed down by basic, intermediate and severely endangering movement impairing effects.) *'Immunity towards extreme Paralyzing Effects'(Any kind of external/internal paralyzing effects that would stop bodily functions.) *'Immunity towards all known variations of Diseases'(Ethan although a mixture of difference species with a mutation cannot be infected, inputted or diseased the same way due to already having an infection that prevents himself from being infected regardless.) *'Immunity towards Rune Trapping'(Runes that are recognized as primary traps, etc..) Extras * Ethan has by choice to infect others with the Dreadseeded Mutation. Attacks/Abilities * Brick Boom Punch * Kamehameha * Giant Shiner *Blazing Saw *Maximum Nuke *Neon Mace *Head Knocker *Electric Shock Ball *Ultimate Brick Boom Punch *Earthen Capture *Double Dodon Ray *Solar Flare *Wolf Fang Fist *Evil Assault *Destructive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Spike Storm *Spike Quake *Spirit-Gun *Shotgun *Black Dragon of Hell * * *Ball of the 6 Fates - Variation of the 6-Layered Comet Blast *Intangibility *Telekinesis *Regeneration Weapons *Ethan's Sword * Shenron Blade Gallery dreadseedethan.jpg|Dreadseeded Form darklsssj.jpg|Legendary SJ Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles